When You Gonna Say My Name
by joken220
Summary: A Gryffindor prankster and a Slytherin Princess. It was supposed to just be a fling. They couldn't deny the physical attraction right? But could a silly little fling suddenly mean much more than either ever bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

"You're staring again mate." I blinked and looked over at my twin. He chuckled and shoved another bit of mashed potatoes in his mouth. "I mean, I get it. McKay is nice to look at sure. But you're bordering on obsession. It's getting a little creepy." I rolled my eyes at him and flicked a couple of peas his way.

"Bugger off George." But I made a concentrated effort to not let my eyes drift back to the Slytherin table.

"Weasley is staring at you again." I looked over at the offending red-head and sneered. Rolling my eyes I turned back to my best friend.

"He can look all he wants I guess." I took a small bite of the salad I had on my plate. "Load of good it will do him." Like a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could ever be anything but enemies. Let alone a blood traitor like Fred Weasley and myself. Not that I cared much one way or the other what he believed. But I had a certain reputation to uphold. I drifted off into my own thoughts as the mindless chatter of my friends surrounded me. I was Brianna McKay after all. Wealthy pureblood, only child of the Minister of Magic's right hand man Charles McKay. My father would have a heart attack if he even got a whiff of a rumor that I was friends with a Weasley. It just wouldn't do.

"So what are you planning?" I arched a brow and turned to Sarah, my best friend. We were opposites in every physical aspect. Her blonde hair stopped right at her chin and her hazel eyes shown surrounded by thick black lashes. She was petite, barely passing my shoulder. I had dark brown curls that fell to the middle of my back. I loved my blue eyes, but could never achieve the lashes Sarah had. And even with heels, Sarah was nowhere near my 5'8" frame.

"Planning?" I questioned.

"I assume you're being unusually quiet because you're planning your start of the year bash." A few of the other 7th years at the table turned toward me with excitement.

"Ohhhhh yes! When is it Bri?" The nasally voice of Violet Williams called from a few spots done. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous nickname. I wasn't even friends with Violet.

"Oh don't you lot tire of the same old party with the same old people every year?" I drummed my fingers against the table. "Not to be terribly offensive but I see you blokes all the time. We were just at a party before school started at Flints." The group moaned their displeasure.

"Surely the great Slytherin Princess can come up with an exciting new idea." Marcus Flint said from across the table. I wanted to through my head back and scream. I had never asked to be the Slytherin party planning princess.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something fabulous. You always do." Violet smiled before turning back to her group. I wanted to chuck a dinner roll at her stupid head. She could plan a party if she bloody well wanted to. That was the only thing anyone ever wanted me to do. It was after all what a true pureblood lady was supposed to be good at. Birthing babies and planning parties. And since I wasn't pushing a kid out any time soon, I was stuck. Of course, the other girls in my house could have also pick up this long standing pureblood tradition but it seemed that only I was deemed worthy of pulling together these school events. I'd done so since 2nd year. But each year was the same. All the Slytherins, drunk on smuggled in firewhiskey, dancing around the common room. The same thing we did over the summer at a rotating list of homes when parents were out of town. Not that I hated any of the classmates, but there was just no excitement when you partied with the same people over and over and over.

I excused myself from the table, complaining of a headache. Really I just desperately wanted to be away from the nosy bunch. Talking about engagements and who was having a baby or an affair or whose mother was doing what trendy diet now-a-days. I don't know when all this melancholy started, but as of late I just couldn't stand the boring droll that was pureblood society.

My feet carried me down the familiar halls, heading towards the dungeons and the bed that was calling my name. I hardly paid any attention to where I was going. So it should have come as no surprise when I ran smack into something. Or someone.

"Woah!" An arm gripped my waist, stopping me from falling flat on my ass. My hands immediately flew up and landed on a strong chest. Blue eyes met mine as I tried to catch my breath.

"Watch where you're walking much Weasley?" I said, much more breathlessly than intended. I was trying to ignore the strong feel of his arm around me, or the electricity that seemed to be flowing up my spine.

"I think you're the one that needs to be watching where they're walking McKay." Fred, for I'm sure that's who it was, said as he righted me on my feet and released me. I tried to suppress the sudden cold chill I felt without his arm.

"Whatever." I pushed past him with my head held high. Maybe it was just the lighting, but I could have sworn he smirked as I left. Turns out this year wasn't going to be as boring as I feared.

"Masquerade." I smiled sliding in next to Sarah at breakfast. She looked from the paper and her cup of coffee.

"Come again?"

"We'll have a masquerade party." I said as I fixed a cup of coffee as well and grabbed a piece of toast. "And we'll open it up to all the houses."

"You've gone mad." Sarah said shaking her head. "No one will agree to bring the other houses into the common room."

"That's why we won't have it in the common room." I'd been up all night planning the most epic back to school party. I hadn't been able to fall asleep as I tossed and turned remembering deep blue eyes and sparks.

"Who wants to party with a bunch of blood traitors and mudbloods. Or Hufflepuffs for that matter…" Draco Malfoy sneered. I glared at him.

"Not that anyone asked you Malfoy, but what better way to show we're better than by flaunting it in front of everyone?" I took a bite of my toast. "It's utterly ingenious. Plus, no one will know who the others are! It'll be…"

"Stupid." Flint replied.

"Ridiculous." Malfoy nodded.

"A disaster." Sarah commented from behind her pages. I huffed, annoyed.

"You bloody party poopers. Where is your sense of adventure? Your sense of fun!" I pouted and turned to Flint. "Come on Marcus! Wouldn't you love the chance to hit on any girl you wanted without her knowing it was you?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Well I'm throwing this party and if you all don't want to come then so be it." Determined, I grabbed my bag as I finished my last bit of coffee. "But this is going to be the best party I've ever thrown so you'll be the ones missing out." And with that I stormed to my first class of the day.

Classes were a bore. Teachers droned on and on about the importance of our NEWTs this year. What use were NEWTs to a future housewife? Not that I did poorly in class mind you. Heavens no that wouldn't do. A McKay must always be top of their class as my father always said. But it was hard to feel the stress of this year when I knew I wouldn't be heading into a career. So instead I spent the first day of class making lists of party supplies. Thought I tried to fake annoyance with Sarah for dismissing my idea, by our second class of the day she had come around.

"How do you plan to announce this little party without getting caught?" She whispered as we scribbles notes in Charms.

"Easy darling. You'll see." My eyes sparkled. I had been honest when I said this would be my best party yet. I even knew the perfect place. Not that I was sharing that tidbit with anyone just yet.

Sarah's question was answered before the end of the day. As the 7th years that had lasted in History of Magic fought sleep, I whispered a quiet spell. While Professor Binns droned on about some war or other, the words on the black board sprang to life. Everyone began whispering as the invitation shimmered behind our ghostly teacher.

Come and find us, one and all

But don't show your face, it's a Masquerade Ball!

5th years and up are invited to attend

When firewhiskey's involved, all will be friends!

This Saturday starting at 11:00

7th floor, walk by thrice

Better ask Barnabas to play nice

"You're pretty good B." Sarah chuckled. "The school will be buzzing about this in no time." I smirked. My invitation was vague enough that the real dolts wouldn't be able to find the party but clear enough that there would still be plenty of people. I mock bowed as we stood to head down for dinner.

"I aim to please my friend." I linked my arm with hers as we pushed our way through the crowd. "Now to pick out the perfect outfit."

"Well, are you lot going?" Angelina asked as she slid in beside Lee at the Gryffindor table. The whole school was buzzing about the mystery party invitation that had shown up in the 7th year History of Magic class.

"Sounds like a bloody Slytherin prank if you ask me." Lee said as he speared his chicken. "But wouldn't miss it for the world."

"George? Fred?" Angelina's eyes stayed on me for a second longer than my brother. I knew she had feelings for me, but a certain dark haired snake was the only one I had eyes for at the moment.

"Sure, why not?" George shrugged. "Always up for a good party."

"And free firewhiskey? Count me in." I smiled. Angelina blushed and smiled.

"Great! Maybe I'll see you there." She hurried away to join Alicia and Katie further down the table.

"And maybe you'll see your one true love McKay there." Lee chuckled at George as he clasped his hands together and batted his eyes at me.

"I bet I could get McKay faster than you could get any girl at the party Georgie." I mocked my brother. For as outgoing as George was with me at pranks he was terribly shy with the female sex.

"I'd pay a galleon to see that." Lee chortled. "The Gryffindor Prankster sweeps the coldhearted snake off her feet. Yea right."

"Bet?" I smirked.

"Bet." Lee and I shook hands. George rolled his eyes.

"Why you make bets you know we're gonna lose I will never know."

"Why dear brother, ye of little faith!" I placed a hand over my heart. "You wound me so." He rolled his eyes and changed the topic with Lee to this years quidditch matches. But little did he know, I remembered all too well the way a certain snake had reacted when I caught her mid fall just the night before. I was certain this party was my chance to catch the girl of my dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think that awful woman will mess up the party?" Sarah asked as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup. The awful woman, of course, being our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Umbridge. The tiny, toad-like woman was a pest at best, a complete nightmare at worst. I shrugged as I slipped my heels on.

"Doesn't really matter does it? She loves me." I rolled my eyes. Umbridge did love me. She had made it quite clear all week in class that she was so excited to have a 'respectable, ministry-abiding student in class'. Good to know she was trying to suck up to me to get to my father. Really a pity since my father couldn't give a rat's ass about what I thought.

"Are we ready to go?" Violet poked her head in from the bathroom. "God Bri! You look banging! I would KILL to have a body like yours!"

"Dedication and self-control Vi." I sneered back. God I hated her. But she was right. I did look smashing tonight. I had decided on tight black jeans and a white halter crop top. Black heels, red lips, and of course a lacy black mask completed my look.

"Yea but that's not really much of a mask is it?" Sarah laughed. "Everyone will know exactly who you are!"

I shrugged. "Who said I was trying to hide anything?" I linked my arm with hers and pulled her to the door. "Now let's go! Time to party!" Sarah, Violet, Tiffany, Marsha (the last two of the 7th year girls) and I headed towards the 7th floor. We ducked into alcoves at the slightest noise, but otherwise made it safely to the Room of Requirements. Few people knew about this room, but I had happened to stumble upon it a few times in my days at school. I had already walked by earlier in the day to set up the space. Heaven forbid we be the first ones there! As we walked in, the music was bumping and the booze was flowing. I quickly dragged Sarah away from the other girls and headed to the bar.

"Pick your poison." I asked Sarah holding up a bottle of firewhiskey and a bottle of wine. Sarah pointed at the wine so I poured her a glass. I opted for the firewhiskey.

"So, who are you trying to impress tonight?" Sarah asked as she sipped her drink.

"Do I have to be impressing anyone?" I raised my brow at her.

"Well, no, but I'm trying to live through you!" Sarah had been dating Luke Thrasser for 2 years now. He was a perfect pureblood from a well-established family. He was also a year ahead of us so had graduated last year. "Plus I'm betting it's someone from another house. Why else would you want to throw this party?"

Red hair and blue eyes immediately popped in my head. "I mean, there might be someone." I took a sip of my drink. "But it was be purely physical and not meaningful at all. My last hoorah before my father marries me off to someone."

"Well who is mister boy toy going to be?"

"What fun would it be if I told you?" I giggled as Sarah glared at me. Secretly, I knew that even though Sarah was my best friend, and even though she herself didn't believe in all the pureblood-blood traitor nonsense, admitting my sudden crush on a certain Weasley would be a disaster. Even if it was just physical, there were some lines you just didn't cross.

My eyes scanned the room, looking for the flaming red hair of said crush. But in the sea of grinding bodies, all with masked faces I had little hope of finding him. Instead I pulled Sarah to the dance floor in the middle of the room. We shimmied to the loud music for a few songs, but I left to refill our drinks.

"Need help with that?" A guy asked as I balanced our drinks in my hands.

"I think I got it." I turned towards the dance floor only to have my arm grabbed.

"Come on now, don't be like that." I glared as he tried to pull me closer.

"I said, I'm fine." I tried to pull my arm free without spilling the drinks all over me. But his grip was too strong. He pulled me into him and placed his free hand on my hip.

"Come on sugar, I'm just being nice." I felt his hand slide up my back and shivered in disgust. But before I could comment, a fist came out of nowhere and connected with his face.

"I believe the lady said she didn't need your help mate." My savior said, placing his hand on my lower back. He didn't wait for a response before guiding me back on the dance floor.

"Thank you good sir!" I cheerily said trying to push my way back to Sarah. The dance floor was more packed than before. Luckily, I found her and passed her her drink. Turning around I was able to full appreciate my knight in shining armor. He was tall and built, his arms definitely showed signs of playing Quidditch a time or two. He wore simple, yet well-fitting jeans and a tight black t-shirt. His hair, however, was brown, not the bright red I was hoping for. The top of his face was covered by a plain black mask. Still…..

"Would the lady care to dance?" My knight asked holding out a hand.

"My, my what a gentleman." I smirked and grabbed his hand. A spark ran across my skin. I looked at this mystery man's face again. That spark had only happened with a certain red head before. He looked at me strangely.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I shook my head. I was being ridiculous.

"It's nothing." I said as I began to dance with my hero. But something kept nagging at the back of my mind. Everywhere he touched me, I would tingle. Hand, hip, back you name it! But I ignored it and soon, with the help of a couple more drinks, I was pulling Mister Mystery away from the dance floor to a secluded corner of the party. I leaned up against the wall expecting prince charming to come lean up against me but he instead stayed a respectable distance away.

"Why so shy all of a sudden?" I pouted.

"I'm not so sure that we should go any further than a dance." My heart fell. Was he going to reject me before anything even happened? He must have seen the hurt flash across my face because he quickly added, "It's not that I don't want to. Believe me I do. It's just…I don't think you'd ever do anything with me without this mask."

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because my family isn't exactly on the list of Slytherin favorites." He responded. My heart kicked up a notch. Maybe I'd been right all along!

"What if I told you I didn't care?" I purred, talking a step towards him. He didn't move but his eyes showed doubt.

"I'd say you're full of it."

"What if I guess who you are without the mask?" I took another step towards him. Still no movement. "What if I guess right and I still want to do more than dance with you?" I was close enough now I could reach out and touch him if I wanted.

"You'll never guess." He smirked down at me. Damn, he was tall.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and stood on my toes so I had almost closed the space between us. "Oh how wrong you are Mr. Weasley." He stiffened beneath my hands, but his hands had flown to my waist. "And just for the record Fred, I have a thing for redheads." With that, he closed the gap between us. His lips took mine as he pushed me back against the wall where I had started. I moved my hands to his hair, tangling them in the (now certainly) changed locks. His tongue darted across my lips asking for permission. I gladly gave it. Just as soon as our fiery embrace had started, he pulled away.

"How'd you know?" He whispered against my lips. He sounded a smidge out of breath which is exactly how I felt.

"Call it a hopeful guess." I whispered back. I didn't want to keep chatting, I wanted to feel the tingle across my skin I had every time he touched me. I wanted the sizzle his lips had given me. I wanted more. So I took it. I pulled his face back to mine, grinding my body against his. He groaned. I smirked against his lips. I moved my hands down his chest, lightly scratching. I reached his hips and found the edge of his shirt. My fingers grazed his bare stomach. I pulled away slightly.

"Should we take this somewhere a little more….private?" I purred. I wanted him, bad.

"Moving a little fast aren't you?" Fred asked, raising a brow. I shrugged.

"A girl's got needs. I'm not very good at waiting for what I want." Which was true. I wasn't the slut of Slytherin by any means. But I wasn't a prude either. I knew what I wanted and I usually got it with no protests.

But I guess there's a first time for everything. "I think, if you still want to go that far when you're sober, then we can talk."

"Are you turning me down Weasley?" I was dumbfounded. This had never happened to me before. And certainly NEVER with someone like Fred Weasley.

"I was raised as a gentleman, my lady." He tried to lean back in to kiss me again but I turned my head. Suddenly, I wasn't in the mood.

"Well, I never said I was a lady did I?" I pushed away from him. All I wanted now was to curl up in my bed and hide. "But I guess you're right. We should stop before we do something we'll both regret." And with that I walked away. Right out of the party, ignoring the calls from others to join them, all the way back to the Slytherin common room. Fuck parties. And fuck redheads.


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight." George said as he piled his plate high with food. "The girl you fancy wanted to shag your brains out and you said no?" I hung my head in my hands.

"I mean…yea?" I groaned.

"You realize how stupid that sounds?" Lee Jordan said from across the table. "I mean, why would you turn down a shag? ESPECIALLY from someone like her?" His eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table. "She's banging!"

"I know that!" I snapped. "But, I mean, I didn't want to…."

"Shag her?" George said through a mouth full of food.

"Take advantage of her." I seethed.

"Probably lost your chance mate." Lee shook his head. "Shame really." I groaned again closing my eyes. I. Am. An. Idiot.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked as she nibbled on her toast. I took a sip of my coffee.

"Nothing why?" I asked curtly as I flipped through the Daily Prophet.

"You've been a right bitch since the party. So I repeat, what's wrong?" I huffed and looked at Sarah. She was not going to drop this.

"I MAY have been rejected by boy toy." I mumbled. My face burned with embarrassment. This did not happen to me.

"Rejected how?" Sarah asked.

"Rejected as in I was bloody well throwing myself at him and he was like 'oh no thanks I'm good with just a snog'." Imagine if only she knew it was a Weasley!

"Forgive me for saying this, but not everyone has your same views on sex love." I glared at her and she held up her hands. "Just saying! Maybe it wasn't rejection so much as a 'let's wait longer than 5 minutes' statement." I rolled my eyes.

"What boy do you know that says no to a fuck?" I raised my brow at her. "Let's be realistic here."

"Decent boys. NICE boys." We gathered our bags and started to head to class. "Not everyone is like the horn dogs we hang out with B."

"So what do you suggest I do?" I sarcastically asked.

"Try again? Maybe, you know, sober?" She giggled as I playfully shoved her shoulders. "Or bone one of the horn dogs. You're very nasty when you aren't getting laid!" She laughed at my shocked face as she scurried away from me. I huffed. I would not try again. McKay's do NOT chase redheaded blood traitors.

But as the first weeks of class flew by and my _frustration_ grew, my resolve crumbled. Can you blame a girl? My dreams were plagued with a certain Weasley, his hands causing shocks across my skin, lips setting me on fire. A hand can only do so much to relieve these feelings. Finally as September gave way to October, I gave in.

But obviously, I couldn't just walk up to him in the Great Hall and ask him for a quick shag in the broom closet. So I tried to be subtle. Picking things up when I knew he'd have a perfect view down my shirt, hiking my skirt up a little higher than necessary. But he still never came to me. It was infuriating!

I huffed and threw my bag of books down on the table in a secluded corner of the library. Stupid fucking redhead. Stupid fucking boys. Sarah was right, I was NOT in a pleasant mood when I wasn't getting laid. I grumbled to myself as I pulled out my Potions book to begin an essay for Snape. I guess I was going to have to give up my idea of one last fling.

I think this was the definition of hell. Some deity was getting back at me for trying to be a nice guy. Brianna McKay was going to be the death of me. She had starting wearing her skirt shorter, showing a tantalizing amount of leg. And I swear she dropped her quill in front of me in Charms just to give me the view down her shirt. I mean I loved it, but I hated it. I itched to have her lips again. But Lee and George were right – I had totally screwed it up at the party. How would I even attempt something with her now? Just saunter over to the Slytherin table and ask her for a quick shag? Not if I wanted to keep my manhood intact.

I sighed as I slipped into the library. George was off with Katie Bell so I was on my own. I decided to try to research some magic for future products. I walked to my usual corner, in the back of course so no one would know I, Fred Weasley, was studying. And stopped dead in my tracks. There she was, glaring down at a textbook. Her chestnut locks thrown hastily in a bun at the top of her head, tie loosened, the end of her quill brushing her lips as she sat deep in thought. I groaned – this was definitely going to kill me.

I looked up at the sound of someone sliding into the table next to me. My, my, Fred Weasley was actually using the library for once. I smirked. Maybe, I'd give it one more go. I stood from my chair and walked over to the bookcase, directly in front of his seat. I skimmed the books for a second, pretending to look for something. I then chose one on one of the higher shelves. I stretched, lifting my skirt in the process. I knew it was barely covering my ass now. I heard a soft groan behind me.

"Say something Weasley?" I smirked as I turned to walk back to my seat. His eyes never left my legs and I made sure to walk a little closer than truly necessary.

"Huh?" He asked blinking as I slid into my seat.

"I said, did you say something?" I crossed my legs, causing my skirt to go high on my thigh. His eyes followed the hem.

"Uh….no. Nothing outta me." He quickly looked away back at the book he was reading. I quickly looked around to make sure no one was around to see us. Seeing no one, I stood, walked to his desk and leaned as close to him as I dare.

"You know, I believe you said we could talk more about my….proposition more when we were both sober." I saw him glance up at me, a small gasp barely audible. I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Well, I'm sober now. Wanna talk?"

He didn't respond right away. He seemed to be shocked. I shrugged and walked back to my stuff. I started packing up. Guess I'll have to find another willing guy to fix this itch. I turned, and he was there, pressing me into the table. The feeling of him so close made me tingle.

"What would a Slytherin princess like you want with a Gryffindor like me?" He asked huskily.

"Just a little fun is all." I purred back.

"Are you sure this isn't some trick?" He asked.

"You're the prankster here Fred." I smirked. "No tricks, no strings. Just purely physical." One of his hands moved to my hip pulling me a little closer. "Are you in?" His answer was quick. He crashed his lips against mine, pulling me closer with his other hand in my hair. My breath flew out of me. It was just as good as I remembered. Sparks flew and my body grew warm. I moaned into the kiss. He pulled away.

"Wanna go somewhere a little more…private?" I smiled.

"Thought you'd never ask." I told him to meet me in an empty classroom and left instructing him to wait a few minutes before following me. I quickly made my way to our meeting spot. I was finally going to get this annoying itch fixed! I had to wait only a few short minutes before Fred stepped into the room, closing the door and casting a few spells around the room.

"Honestly, I thought you might not be here. Still thought it could be a prank." He chuckled as he walked to me sitting on the large desk at the front of the room.

"Less talking. More touching." I quickly pulled him back to me. I know, I know this was all very fast. But I needed to get this redhead out of my system. What I said to Sarah was true. One last fling before I get married off, that's all I need. Our tongues danced for dominance as we explored each other. One hand traced his chest, feeling the ripple of well-trained muscles, while the other went to his belt. I felt him stiffen for a moment, before intensifying our kiss. He pulled my hair, causing me to tilt my head exposing my neck. He planted kisses up and down my neck before he light grazed a spot below my ear with his teeth. I let out a breathy moan. I could feel his smirk against my skin.

Not to be out done, I finally freed his belt and pulled his zipper down. I let my fingers lightly graze his erection through his boxers. He groaned and tried to rub himself more fully against my hand. One of his hands began to trail down my body, working to free me of my school shirt. He finally got what he wanted, pushing my shirt down my shoulders and reaching around to free me of my bra. I quickly threw both over to the side and pulled his shirt over his head. God, he was built. Years as a beater had done him well. He was toned and lean, with freckles dotting his skin. He pulled my face back to his, biting my bottom lip. His hands massaged my breast as I pushed his pants and boxers from his hips. I took him in my hand, enjoying the sharp intake of breath this caused from him. I started pumping as he travelled down my body to take a nipple in his mouth.

"Fred" I groaned. I needed him now. He paid me no mind as one of his hands finally drifted down to my sex. He grazed me lightly over my underwear and I bucked into his hand. He continued this for another minute before he pushed my underwear to the side and slipped a finger in me. God I was wet. He slowly pumped his digit in and out before sliding in a second finger. My free hand scratched down his back as the other continued its work on his member.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed his hand away, instead guiding him to my entrance. He gladly took the hint. His hooded eyes found mine as he pushed into me. He stilled for a moment, then set a quick pace. I gladly met every thrust. I leaned back on the desk, dropping my legs wider to give him more room. He started hitting me even deeper. I could feel my orgasm building. His hands found my breasts again, teasing the nipples.

"Say it again." He groaned. I could tell he was close too.

"Fred" I loudly moaned as he hit a particularly pleasurable spot. My back lifted off the desk as I rode out my orgasm. Fred quickly followed, dropping down to lay on me. Our breathing was heavy as we both laid there for a minute. I was the first to move, reaching for my wand to accio my clothes to me. Fred moved so he was leaning against the desk next to me instead of on me.

"Thanks Weasley. That was fun." I said buttoning my shirt. I'm sure I looked a mess.

"Anytime McKay." He smirked as he pulled his shirt back on. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and walked to the door. I paused, just as I was about to leave and looked back at Fred.

"You know where to find me. You know, if you ever want a repeat performance." I smirked and left. I wonder how long it will take Sarah to notice my improved mood?


	4. Chapter 4

It did not take Sarah long to notice. Nor did it take long for Fred and I to have a repeat performance. Well, actually a couple of repeat performances. A broom closet, another empty classroom, and once in a very risky move, in a hidden alcove on the 6th floor. I was letting my mind drift to when we might meet up again at the end of Charms class when Professor Flitwick called me to stay behind. I waved goodbye to Sarah and walked to the tiny man.

"Yes Professor? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, not entirely wrong, Miss McKay. But I have noticed your work has started to slip. You have always managed Exceeds Expectations at the very least in my class. But the last couple assignments you have turned in have barely earned you an Acceptable." I nodded in understanding. It was true, but then again, it was getting hard to stay motivated to earn high marks when I knew all that was waiting for me after Hogwarts. Other 7th years were excitedly talking about where they might land jobs after graduation. The Slytherin 7th year girls, however, were excitedly talking about what their weddings would look like. I didn't have any illusions that I would find a fulfilling career after school.

"I'm sorry Professor. I'll try harder." I said, trying to look at least partially believable. He smiled up at me.

"No worries, dear. I know NEWT level Charms can be difficult and I don't want you to fall behind. So I've arranged for you to have a tutor." My eyes grew. Ugh, this was not what I wanted. "Mr. Weasley has graciously offered to help you with the class work." Flitwick nodded towards the back of the classroom. Fred stood leaning against the door. Brilliant!

"Thank you Professor." I mumbled trying to look put out. Inside I was congratulating Fred for thinking of such a wonderful plan. This would definitely make it easier to sneak around with our new….arrangement. I pulled the strap of my bag up higher on my shoulder and left. Fred followed me out.

"Nice work Weasley. This will make things much easier." I smirked over at him.

"I'm just trying to help a fellow student achieve their potential McKay." He smirked back. "Tonight after dinner?"

"Sure." I purred. "Meet me where we had the back to school party?" He nodded and left. I walked back to the common room. I had a free period next. Sarah and I had agreed to work on some Transfiguration homework together. I found her petite form curled up in a chair in the corner of the room, writing a letter.

"Dearest Luke, I yearn for you touch. Please come take me away." I sighed in a dramatic fashion collapsing in the chair across from her. She giggled.

"Hardly anything that dramatic darling. Just seeing how the new job was going." Luke's family ran a wand tree farm. He was working alongside his father to learn the family business. "What did pipsqueak want after class?"

"He's assigning me a tutor. Fred Weasley." I rolled my eyes and tried to look disgusted. Apparently I failed miserably.

"You don't seem at all bothered." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Weasley wouldn't happen to also be boy toy would he?"

"Well I never!" I placed a hand to my heart in shock. "Me fornicate with a Weasley! The absurdity!"

"Uh huh." Sarah looked at me. "You know, there's nothing wrong with him." She whispered.

"Better not let anyone else hear you say that." I snapped. "He's a blood traitor and you know it."

"And I know you could give a rat's ass about that." She looked at me pointedly. "Just be discreet, love. Wouldn't want daddy dearest to find out about your extracurricular activities."

"He hasn't yet has he?" My father was ridiculously strict. He would surely cast me into the last century if he knew I wasn't a virgin anymore. But we Slytherin's had an unspoken rule. What the parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them. At least, to an extent. Fucking a blood traitor would definitely not fall under this category.

We worked on our homework, occasionally whispering but mostly working in silence. Then we went to dinner. I almost skipped out of the Great Hall afterwards, excited to meet Fred. I carried my bag, as to help with the illusion of tutoring. I spotted Fred, leaning up against the wall across from where the Room of Requirement was. I smiled.

"Ready to work McKay?" He smiled. I giggled.

"Sure thing Mr. Weasley." I paced three times in front of the blank wall and a door appeared. I opened it to reveal a large room, with a roaring fireplace and a large four poster bed. I heard Fred chuckle.

"Not really what I had in mind for a study session." I looked at Fred dumbfounded.

"You….really expected us to study?" I asked.

"I mean…." He raked his hand through his hair. "Yea?" I looked behind him to see that a table with books had appeared in front of the fireplace. I couldn't help it, I laughed. Hard. Like, bent over laughing so hard.

"Weasley…" I gasped. "Why on earth would you think we would actually study? I thought you volunteered for this specifically so we could shag more frequently?"

"I mean, I figured you wanted to do well on your NEWTs. Not to brag, but I am pretty good at Charms."

"I don't need to do well on my NEWTs." I chuckled.

"And why's that?" He asked raising a brow.

"Not much use for charms as a pureblood housewife." I shrugged.

"Is that what you want?" Fred asked, looking at me with sad eyes. I hated pity.

"What does it concern you Weasley?" I snapped. "Are we going to do this or what? I've got better things to do with my time."

"Brianna, you don't have to just be a housewife. You can do whatever you want after school." I snorted.

"Right." I dropped my bag and walked to the bed. "I'll be over here when you come to your senses." Fred shrugged and walked to the table. Pulling out his books, he got to work. I laid in bed, staring at the ends of my hair checking for spilt-ends.

"What would you want to do, if you COULD do something else after school?" Fred asked.

"What's it matter?" I sighed. I wish he would let it drop.

"Just curious." He scribbled something on his parchment. "George and I are going to open a joke shop."

"Pranksters Incorporated?" He chuckled. I sighed, sitting up and playing with the hem of my skirt. "You'll think it's dumb."

"Cross my heart, I won't." Fred made an x over his heart and looked at me expectantly.

"I'd open dress shop." I said, looking down at my hands. "With all kinds of clothes. Formal wear, casual stuff, everything. And I'd tailor it to really fit people. I really love clothes, not in a vain way everyone things. I think clothes can be a great expression of one's self. But there are so few places to really shop for stuff it's hard to really stand out." I looked up and found Fred's eyes. "Silly huh?"

"Not silly at all." Fred said. "Let's just pretend you're going to open that shop. Might want to get good NEWTs so you can get a better loan for a retail space."

"If I study with you, can I at LEAST get laid tonight?" I asked exasperated.

"Give me an hour of studying and I'll blow your mind McKay." Fred smirked.

"Fine." I sighed, defeated. I hopped off the bed and trudged over to the desk. "Teach me oh wise one." So we spent the next hour going over the assignment Flitwick had given us this week. Honestly, Fred was a bloody brilliant tutor. He was able to explain everything to me. I'm pretty sure he could have explained charms to a troll.

"Who knew Fred Weasley actually had a brain in there." I said as we wrapped up.

"How do you think I come up with all my wonderful pranks?" Fred smiled. "Now, McKay, are you ready for the second half of our little deal?"

"Oh, I don't know. Not sure if you'll really live up to the 'blow your mind' standard you've set." I smirked. Fred stood up, pulling me with him. He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I giggled as he tossed me on the bed.

"I can't wait to prove you wrong McKay." And boy did he.


	5. Chapter 5

The Saturday of the first Quidditch match was perfect. Blue skies, a slight breeze, not a cloud in the sky. The school was a buzz. Everyone was excited to kick the season off with the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match. You could feel the excitement in the air. I sat with my housemates at breakfast smiling from ear to ear. I wasn't very interested in the sport myself, but I couldn't resist the energy that accompanied the games at Hogwarts.

"We'll have to throw a party in the common room after we squish those loud-mouth lions!" Sarah pumped her fist in the air. She LOVED Quidditch, even though she couldn't catch a quaffle to save her life.

"McKay will probably be throwing a party for the mudbloods and blood traitors." Marcus Flint sneered at me from across the table.

"Excuse me?" I bit back.

"Been getting pretty chummy with that Weasley bloke lately." He glared at me. "Surprised you aren't over there pumping him up for the game."

"In case it slipped that tiny brain of yours Flint, Flitwick is making him tutor me. I have to see him." I let vemon coat every word. "I'm not seeing him by choice." Marcus Flint didn't need to know that was a lie.

"Don't bullshit me McKay. I've seen the way he looks at you." His eyes travelled over my body making me want to shiver in disgust but I refused to give this man the pleasure. "You're probably just whoring yourself out to him."

My blood was boiling. Before I even really knew what I was doing my wand was at his throat. Everyone stilled around us. "I think it best you go on and head down to the pitch Flint." I sneered. He chuckled.

"I'm not scared of you McKay." His eyes shown with malice. "We both know you don't have it in you." I didn't moved, locking into a staring contest with him. Neither of us moved until we heard a small cough. We both looked over to see Umbridge smiling tightly at us.

"Does there seem to be a problem here students?" Her voice was sickly sweet. I lowered my arm, pocketing my wand.

"Of course not, Professor. Marcus and I were just…." I smiled at her trying my best to lay it on thick. "In a very heated discussion. You understand. Spirits high for the game and all." Her eyes drifted between the two of us and her smile grew.

"Of course Miss McKay. But do be more careful, dears. I would hate to have to intervene." She moved on to harass some third years at the end of the table. I glared back over at Flint.

"Be glad I saved your ass from detention Flint." I stood throwing my hair over a shoulder. "And to finish our little conversation, it's not my fault if Weasley has good taste. In women at least." I strode out of the Great Hall shaking. Sarah quickly caught up to me.

"You better be careful Brianna." She whispered to me as we walked in the direction of the quidditch pitch. "Marcus Flint is not someone you want on your bad side." I huffed. I knew she was right. The Flints were a powerful pureblood family. And a dark one. Everyone knew they were among the top with the Dark Lord. And Marcus was quickly following in his daddy's footsteps. But still...

"I'm not going to just let him call me a whore to my face!" I held my head high. "McKays do not stand for such slander being thrown around about them." But part of me shivered remembering the way he had looked at me. He was dark and I could only hope I would never have to be on the receiving end of any of his misdeeds. I tried to push these thoughts from my mind as I walked with Sarah happily chatting beside me. We were early, but that just meant we got the pick of seats. We walked up into the stands and sat towards the top. Soon, the stands began to fill. Most of the students were sporting the red and gold of Gryffindor. One particularly strange Ravenclaw, I believe her name is Luna, was even sporting a large lion hat that roared. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Sarah snapped at me and elbowed me in the ribs. I shook myself out of my stupor.

"Not really." I said sheepishly. "Sorry. People watching and all." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I SAID…" She almost yelled. The game was starting and the cheering was deafening. "How do you plan on congratulating lover boy if he does win?" I smirked.

"One, he's not lover boy. Two I can neither confirm nor deny he is on the opposing team." Sarah giggled and I threw her a half-hearted glare. "And three, if he were on the opposing team, and if by some miracle they did win, I'm sure I could think of some inventive way to congratulate him."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate all your….creative energy." Sarah laughed. We watched the teams soar overhead, screaming and cheering along with the rest of our house. It was comical to watch the new Gryffindor keeper, Ron Weasley. He looked almost green, even from way up in the stands. Poor fellow. Slytherin had a healthy lead, when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy dived. The stadium held its collective breath. They were neck and neck, reaching for the elusive snitch. But Potter, always the hero, bested Draco much to the green section's disappointment. The applause rose as we all filed out back towards the castle. Sarah and I paused at the bottom of the stands, watching what appeared to be a heated argument between the blonde Prince of Slytherin and the whole Gryffindor team. I bid Sarah farewell, walking over to see if I could pull Draco away. We might not have been in the same year, or even very close for that matter, but I'd known him since we were kids. Our parents were fairly close and I had always viewed him as somewhat of a little brother. Before I reached him, the twins were jumping on him. I broke out into a sprint.

"Enough!" As I reached the group, Umbridge did as well. "Attacking an unarmed students? Why I never!"

"But Professor, he was…" Hermione Granger started. Umbridge held up a hand.

"Miss Granger, I can clearly see what is going on here." Her eyes narrowed at the redheaded trouble makers. "A whole group against one poor boy." Fred rolled his eyes. Just then McGonagall approached.

"That is enough Dolores." She snapped. "I will handle my students appropriately I can assure you." Umbridge smiled widely at her.

"I can see quiet clearly that things have been handled very INappropriately at Hogwarts for far too long Minerva." Shooting another glare at the Gryffindors she turned to me. "Miss McKay, if you would kindly escort Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing." I nodded and walked forward to grab Draco. Not that I thought he needed medical attention. They hadn't even landed a blow on him. I could feel eyes burning into my back as I walked away. I chanced a glance over my shoulder to see Fred following me silently with his eyes. I'd have to talk with him later.

"I don't need you to escort me Brianna." Draco hissed once we exited the pitch. "I'm not a child."

"Oh you aren't?" I questioned. "Because based on what I just saw I would never have known you were such a mature adult." I resisted the urge to smack him. "Must you egg them on every chance you get?"

"Not going soft on the blood traitors are you?" He raised a brow. I scoffed.

"You and Flint need to give it a rest. I'm not turning into a mudblood lover or anything. I just understand the constant need to rile them up." I bumped his shoulder as we walked through the castle doors. "Plus, no matter how big, bad, and scary you may think you are, seven versus one is never going to be a fair fight."

"A Malfoy never loses." He said holding his head high. I laughed.

"Whatever you say Draco." We separated ways, him going to find his cronies, and I to grab my school bag. After I had retrieved this from my room I started the climb to the seventh floor. I had a feeling Fred would find me once he was done getting yelled at.

I was right. After about an hour of studying, right when I was about to give up hope, he pushed open the door to the room of requirement. This had become our usual meeting spot as of late. I smiled when he walked in, but then noticed the cross look on his face.

"What? It can't be that bad can it?" I shut the book I had been reading. "A month? Two?" He was silent. "God how many detentions did the old bat give you?"

"She suspended us." My eyes went wide.

"From school?" That hardly made sense as he was still standing in front of me.

"No. Worse. From quidditch." He started pacing in front of the fireplace. "That evil little bitch wanted to expel us from Hogwarts but Dumbledore basically forbad her. So she decided this was the next best thing." He stopped and turned to me, eyes narrowed. "And just what were you doing there? Coming to get your little Slytherin prince?"

I glared. "And so what if I had? It was quickly turning into seven on one!"

"He deserved it!" Fred yelled. "Malfoy gets to say whatever he wants all the time and NOTHING happens!"

"So your answer to everything is to start a fight?" I stood and placed my hands on my hips. "How very mature of you."

"Better than just burying my head in the sand like you seem to do." He snapped at me.

"I think you're just jealous." I hissed walking up to him. I got in his face, pushing against his chest. "You're just jealous that I came to Draco's aid and not yours."

Fred laughed. "I don't need your help to squash a bug like him McKay." But his eyes had darkened just a little. His hands had come to rest on my waist, pulling me to him. "Besides, we both know he's not enough man for you." I chuckled, running my hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders.

"And you are?" My eyes twinkled. His lips captured mine in a searing kiss. My hands fisted in his hair. His lips left mine and started to travel down my neck. I moaned when he lightly bit a sensitive spot. He smirked against my skin before pulling back to look in my eyes.

"Glad we both know the answer to that."


	6. Chapter 6

The school was abuzz once again. Umbridge was imposing new rules, almost daily it seemed. The students waited with baited breath to see if she would cancel a time old tradition – the Hogwarts Halloween ball. As the end of October drew nearer and no proclamation was posted banning the dance, the castle seemed to heave a sigh of relief. I sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, trying to think up what I would wear to this year's ball. A ball of parchment landing on my desk breaking me from my thoughts.

I opened the note, scrunching up my nose. Who would be writing me during class? Inside in perfectly neat handwriting was a short request – Talk after class? Adrian. I looked across the room and locked eyes with Adrian Smith. He was a Slytherin with me, devilishly handsome, great family, great kisser if I remember correctly. I smiled at him and nodded. As class ended, I gathered my stuff slowly so he had plenty of time to get to my desk.

"What can I help you with Adrian?" I asked as he hefted my bag over his shoulder.

"I was just wondering something." He smirked at me as we walked.

"And that something would be?" I questioned when he didn't elaborate.

"Would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" I stopped and looked at him. He was a classic beauty; blonde hair that fell into his bright blue eyes. Chiseled jaw line. He was a chaser on the Slytherin quidditch team and all the practice definitely paid off. I smiled up at him.

"Thought you'd never ask." He grinned, taking my hand and slightly bowing.

"Then it's a date mi'lady." I giggled, taking my bag from him as we reached the main level. God, if I was going to be stuck in an arranged marriage, I sure hoped to land someone like Adrian. My heart twinged though, thinking of a certain redhead and how nice it would have been to go with him to the ball. But my head knew that could never happen. I bid Adrian goodbye and decided to spend my free period in the library working on some homework. NEWT level classes were no joke (well aside from DADA that is). I dropped my stuff at a table in the back and went in search of a book I knew I would need for the Potions essay Snape had assigned. My eyes roamed the shelves when a hand grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"The hell Weasley!" I snapped clutching my heart. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"The fuck McKay?" He glared at me.

"Beg your pardon?" I was so confused. He pressed up against me.

"You dating Smith now?" He sneered. I shushed him. He would surely draw attention to our area if he didn't quite down.

"He asked me to the Halloween ball. Not that it's any of your business." I looked at him steadily. "Green's not your color Weasley. Now let go of me." He didn't.

"Are you throwing yourself at every available prick just to get a rise out of me?"

"First off…" I seethed. "I'm not THROWING myself at anyone. Second off I'm not your girlfriend Fred. We fuck. That's it." His eyes softened just a fraction.

"You know there's more here than just fucking." I chuckled.

"Listen to me. This.." I gestured between the two of us, "can never go anywhere. So whatever delusions you may have been holding on to need to stop now. Like I said from the start, this is just physical." I pushed away from him and walked back to my stuff.

"You're the delusional one Brianna." Fred whispered at me as he followed. God, I wish he would just drop this. "You can't honestly tell me you don't care about me."

"How could I care about you Weasley? I barely know you." I crossed my arms and stared at him. "Just because I've seen your dick doesn't mean I have to care about you."

"You might not know me, but I know you." He looked at me and I had to repress a shiver. I'd never see the look in his eyes before. "You twirl your hair around your finger when you're in deep thought. You love chocolate and would rather be curled up with a book by a fire in winter than deal with the heat of summer. You love clothes and makeup and all that girly shit. And you're kind. And smart. And have way to bloody high of standards for yourself." I felt my jaw drop. He stepped closer to me pushing some of my hair back behind my ear. "It's not just sex for me Brianna." His fingers left a trail of sparks across my skin as he brushed my cheek. I took a deep breath.

"I think we need to take a break." I whispered. I turned, shoving my books into my bag and hurried away. Away from Fred and his eyes and all his misplaced feelings. What did he honestly think could come of this? We were too different. Hell, he'd only known me a couple of weeks! I was so deep in thought I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I snapped out of my trance as I collided with a very solid form. I blinked, wondering how he had caught me so fast before it clicked. It wasn't Fred, it was George.

"Watch it Weasley." I snapped.

"Ok there McKay?" He raised a brow at my flustered appearance.

"Peachy." I replied sarcastically. I shoved past him and continued my decent to the dungeons. I needed a break from redheads starting immediately.

I sat at a table with George and Lee. The Halloween ball was in full swing. George and I had come as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, characters from a muggle story Hermione had lent us. Lee had opted for a more traditional costume. His fake fangs glinted in the candle light as he laughed at something George said.

"I must admitted, those fake vampire fangs are a hit." I nodded. George and I were thinking of introducing a whole line of Halloween costumes into the shop. I scanned the crowd again, looking for her. I was refusing to think of her name, but I couldn't help but want to catch a glimpse of her. It'd only been a week but I was missing a certain snake more than I cared to admit.

"Looks at McKay's been partying alone." George whispered to me. I had filled him in on our fight as soon as he'd found me in the library. I followed his eyes and found her. She was swaying to the music with her friends, Smith hanging on to her closely. She was breathtaking. She wore a full length gown that was fitted to her body until it reach her knees. I would guess it was green, but it simmered so much in the light it was hard to pin down the exact color. Her hair was loose, curling around her shoulders. She had a few seashells pinned in it and she was dusted with a shimmering powder. She looked exactly like an enchanting mermaid. But George was right, she was swaying a little too much, and her cheeks were a little too rosy.

"Smith will handle it." I turned away. I didn't want to see his hands all over her. But try as I might, I kept looking back over at her to ensure she was ok. She seemed fine, laughing with the other snakes that were her friends.

Stupid Fred. Stupid feelings. I took another sip of the firewhiskey I had slipped into the Halloween party. I'd been avoiding him since our little scene in the library. But my mind kept drifting back to our time together. My eyes found him on the dance floor as he danced with some twit from Gryffindor.

'Fine let him move on.' I thought passing my flask to Sarah. 'See if I need him.' I pulled Adrian back out to the floor. His hands found my waist, pulling me close. I felt nothing.

"You want to take this somewhere else?" He whispered into my hair. I grimaced. The thought, while once appealing, now made me want to gag.

"I think I'm going to run to the ladies room." I muttered, leaving him alone on the dance floor. I suddenly didn't feel like partying. I just wanted air. I walked out the front doors towards the lake. Hopefully Adrian would find someone to occupy him. I followed the path to a bench overlooking the water. I sighed.

"Rough night?" I turned, surprised he had followed me.

"What do you want Weasley?" I snapped, harsher than I meant to.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok. Your prick of a date didn't seem too concerned that you had wondered off." He shrugged.

"You're really beautiful you know that?" I gushed. Ok, maybe I'd had a little too much of the booze. But it wasn't a lie. His red hair frame his face perfectly. His eyes were framed by dark lashes, the bright blue only enhanced by the framing. He had freckles spattered across his skin. And I knew, under his ridiculous costume, his body was well-defined from his time as a beater.

"Thanks. Mom always said I was a looker." He grinned at me and my heart stopped.

"I can't be with you." I whispered. He nodded.

"Think you've told me that rather recently." He looked solemn.

"I miss you." I said, more to myself than to him.

"I miss you too." He whispered. Hurt filled his eyes. I hated knowing I put it there. He turned to leave.

"Apple pie." I almost shouted. Fred turned at looked at me like I was crazy. I felt like I was. "Your favorite dessert." He gave a small smile, waiting to see if I would continue. I looked down at my hands in my lap. "And your favorite color is green. And you really really want to get a dog, but your mom won't let you." His smile grew and he walked closer to me. "And you like being a prankster, but you wish people would see you for your brains more often." Fred pulled me from my seat on the bench and brought his lips to mine. It was soft and sweet and only lasted a brief moment. But in that moment I felt whole again. "It wasn't just sex." I whispered as he chuckled.

"No love, it wasn't." His eyes shown in the light from the moon. I wished with all my heart, in that moment, that things could be different. I wished that he could be someone else. That I could be someone else. Or that we could stay there, hidden from the castle, alone, forever. But wishes don't come true. Life isn't a fairy tale.


	7. Chapter 7

I laid on Fred's chest, lazily tracing figure eights on his abs. We had just finished another one of our 'tutor sessions'; though after the Halloween Ball I was more inclined to stay awhile and talk. Fred was telling a story of some of the pranks him and George had pulled at home prior to Hogwarts. I nodded along and made small comments here and there, but my mind was distracted.

"What's wrong Brianna?" Fred asked as he wrapped up his story. His brows were drawn, looking down at me. I sighed.

"My birthday is coming up." He looked at me quizzically.

"And this is a concern why?" His fingers danced along my spine. "Not afraid of old age already are you?"

"No." I looked down, away from his searching eyes. "How much do you know about pureblood society Fred?"

"Not a lot." He shrugged, pulling me closer. "Not something I ever really cared to learn about."

"Well, I'm basically an old maid." He barked out a laugh but I glared at him. "I'm being serious! The fact that I don't have an arranged marriage set up is extremely unusual. I know my father has been toying around with something but I don't know if it's been set in stone." Fred's hands tightened on me. "And I guess I'm just nervous that he'll tell me on my birthday."

Fred was silent for a long time. I glanced up at his face to see him staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Finally, after what felt like forever, he spoke. "You're of age. How can they arrange a marriage for you now?"

"As long as I live in my father's house, he has the right to arrange a suitable marriage for me if I don't find someone on my own." It was my turn to shrug.

"So it's fine as long as you live in your family home for them to treat you like a piece of meat?" Fred's eyes were sharp when they landed on me. "How could you stand for this? How could your mother?"

"It's tradition." I said like that explained everything. "My mother's marriage was arranged. Her mother's. Half of the girls in my year have had marriage contracts since the beginning of last year. Besides, my mother is dead so I really don't think she has many feelings on the subject."

"What?!" Fred yelped, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Brianna, I'm so sorry." He stroked my hair, soothing me.

"It's fine Fred. It happened a long time ago." I tried to push away a little but he didn't release me. "Can you let up? I can't breathe."

"It doesn't bother you?" His eyes were sympathetic. I sat up and stretched, climbing out of bed to gather my clothes.

"I mean, of course it does." I slipped on my bra. "There are some days that I wish I could write her and tell her everything. You know? I mean she was my mom." I looked up as Fred shifted so his legs hung off the bed. "But she died because she was sick. And I'd rather her not be in pain anymore." I gave him a small smile.

"I don't know what I would do without my mom." Fred flopped back onto the bed. "I mean, our family would feel so empty."

"Your mother would probably go straight to sainthood with all the redheads she's raised." I giggled. Fred sat up suddenly, looking at me seriously.

"You are far stronger than you give yourself credit for Miss McKay." I blushed. He smirked, hopping off the bed and pulling me against his chest. He ran a hand through my hair and placed a light kiss on my forehead. "Now, about this birthday business." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What about it?"

"When is it? What do you want for it?" He shook me lightly. "Come on woman! I need details."

"Fred, you don't have to get me anything." I chuckled.

"Of course I do! Shag buddies always get each other gifts." I rolled my eyes. I had refused to call what we were a relationship, so Fred had insisted on calling us shag buddies.

"Just get me some Honeydukes or something." I waved off his questions. "I don't really NEED anything."

"But birthdays aren't about NEEDS! They are about WANTS!" He hastily pulled on his pants and ran to his school bag. "You've got to make a list!" I shook my head.

"Fred, honestly! I don't want you to get me again."

"Well you have to at least tell me when it is!" He grumbled under his breath, "still going to get you something."

"November 20th." His eyes lit up. "Will you let it be now? It's not a big deal."

"Oh love, what a cynical little snake you are." He reached over and patted the top of my head. "We'll have to fix that right away." I picked up my bag and stuck my tongue out at him. It's not that I didn't like my birthday, honestly. I just didn't want to be reminded of my impending marriage contract. Or get the cold letter my father typically sent to acknowledge the day. He rarely sent a gift anymore. Sarah would usually get me something small, but I hadn't made a big deal out of my birthday in years. But based on Fred's reaction to my attitude, he did NOT share the same feelings.

My suspicions were quickly confirmed the morning of my birthday. I awoke to balloons floating around my bed and a birthday banner that seemed to be playing happy birthday softly. Sarah gave me a knowing look. I quickly got ready, wanting to escape the barrage of questions my roommates would have. I pulled Sarah with me up to the Great Hall, hoping that was the only surprise I would have to face too. I would have to ask how he had managed to get that set up in my room…..

"You might want to move your plate B." Sarah snapped me out of reading the Daily Prophet. I followed her gaze to see a group of owls carrying a rather large parcel towards me. I quickly moved my bowl of fruit out of the way as it was dropped on the table.

"What the hell?" I said looking at it. It was a large square box, wrapped in brightly colored paper.

"Heads up!" Sarah giggled as another owl flew over and dropped a dozen roses on top of the box. Bird after bird flew over my seat, dropping bouquets of flowers and other small packages.

"Oi! What are you playing at McKay?" Draco yelled at me from down the table. I looked over at him and shrugged.

"I didn't do anything!" I asked bewildered. "It's just my birthday!" Finally the last owl dropped off its flowers and I was able to assess the pile.

"Your father sure went overboard this year Brianna!" Violet giggled from her spot a few seats down. I stared wide-eyed at the display. 18 – I counted 18 items that had been dropped in front of me. Holy shit. I tried to find Fred across the room, but he wasn't there.

"I'll see you later." I said to Sarah as I levitated the items back to our room. He had to be possessed to think this is what I wanted for my birthday. Settling the pile onto my bed, I called a house elf to get some vases for the flowers. Once those were placed around the room, I pulled the first gift towards me. It was a small box, about the size of my palm. I pulled the top off and found a small bracelet. It had one charm attached, a small silver snake with green eyes. I smiled, slipping it on. I moved to the next box. Each little trinket brought a bigger smile to my face. Fred had gotten me two other charms for the bracelet (a shoe and a flower), a book on sewing and mending spells, a beautiful set of quills, and the biggest box of Honeydukes chocolates I'd ever seen. I threw a couple of chocolate frogs and the new quills into my school bag and hurried off to class. I was certainly going to have to thank Fred for all this later.


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you heard a word I said?" Fred looked at me with an arched brow. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not really." I smiled at him. "I was…preoccupied." Which was the truth. I was focusing on the tight fit of Fred's shirt, not his lesson on Charms.

"Keep it in your pants McKay." Fred jokingly glared at me. "You've got to master this spell if you have any hope of passing your NEWT." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes sir." But I zoned out again as soon as he went back to explaining our homework.

"Brianna!"

"Honestly Fred, it's just a couple of days before Christmas break. Can't we give it a rest?" I leaned back in my chair. "Studying is most certainly NOT how I want to spend this time with you." Fred sat looking pensive before nodding.

"Fair point." I smirked over at him. I knew I'd win that little argument.

"You know, I never did really show my appreciation for my birthday presents." I twirled some hair around my finger.

"I hardly even got a thank you." Fred pouted. I giggled, moving to climb in his lap.

"Thank you." I whispered before capturing his lips. I ground my hip against him, instantly feeling him harden through his pants. I moved to kiss up his jaw as my fingers quickly moved to undo the buttons of his shirt. Once he was free of his shirt, I moved to the buckle of his pants. Fred's hands moved to my hair, pulling me back to his lips. I didn't stay there long, instead starting a trail of light kisses down his very toned stomach. I climbed off his lap, pulling his pants down as I did. His hardened length sprang free. I smirked up at him before turning my attention to his erection. I circled the tip with my tongue, earning a hiss from the redhead I so enjoyed. Slowly, I took him into my mouth. Fred's grip on my hair tightened. I slowly started to bob up and down on his length.

"Fuck, Brianna." Fred groaned. I kept up my ministrations, slowly increasing my speed as I went. Before I could reach the grand finale, Fred yanked me up and threw me on table. Not even taking the time to remove them, he just pushed my underwear to the side and thrust into me. I moaned as he repeated the motion. His lips found mine again and I fought him for dominance. One of his hands traveled to my breast, kneading it through my shirt. I bit down on his lip, sending him over the edge. Ever the gentleman, he reached down between us to rub my clit sending me to my own finish.

"If that's the thanks I get for presents, you are about to be showered in gifts daily." Fred huffed out as he collapsed against me. I giggled.

"I think we both know I don't need gifts to put out Weasley." I ran my fingers through his hair before pushing him off of me. I did a quick spell to clean us both up and grabbed my books. "Guess I won't see you until after Christmas then?" Fred nodded, looking sad.

"Don't you want your Christmas present?" He reached in his bag, rummaging for something.

"Honestly, Fred, I haven't gotten you anything yet." Fear gripped me. I was TERRIBLE at gifts. Absolutely awful. "I figured with all the craziness of school we could wait until after break." I gushed. I needed more time! Fred looked over at me.

"Sure thing. We'll make it our own holiday." He smiled at me. I think my heart stopped. "Januamus. You know, like Christmas in January?" I chuckled and nodded.

"It'll be great." I sighed internally. At least I had a few more weeks to come up with something.

The last few days before break were much harder than I expected. Days before we were set to board the train home, Arthur Weasley was attacked at the Ministry. Not that it made the papers. He was found late at night, in a part of the building he most certainly was not supposed to be in. I found out because 1. Fred had written me wanting to explain his sudden absence and 2. My father had written me. He would be busy at work investigating the incident and would likely not be able to meet me at the station. He wanted to inform me that the Flints would be escorting me home. I cringed. Marcus was bad enough, but his father was worse. How his poor mother survived was a mystery to me.

But my heart ached for Fred. I knew how much family meant to him. I wanted to rush to the hospital, hold his hand, BE there for him. But instead, I sat dutifully in classes, packed my bags, and boarded the train home for the holidays. Marcus found me as we pulled into the station.

"Come on McKay." He sneered. I don't think I've ever seen him smile once. He was decent enough to take my trunk for me, leading me over to his parents. I plastered a smile on my face as we approached.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flint. Thank you so much for escorting me home. I know my father is so very grateful." I hoped my annoyance didn't show on my face. Mr. Flint gave me a curt nod while Mrs. Flint promised it was no bother at all. After assuring all of our things were gathered, we apparated away. My knees wobbled as we landed at the end of my drive. Together, the four of us walked up the path in silence. As we reached the door, one of our house elves Tilly appeared to gather my things.

"Would you care for a drink or anything before you leave?" I asked, ever the polite pureblood my father had raised me to be.

"What a darling girl." Mrs. Flint gushed. A quick look from Mr. Flint and she nodded. "We would hate to intrude while your father is away."

"Of course. I'm sure Marcus is ready to be home as well." I smiled and tried not to show my dislike for their son. They agreed and with that turned to head down the lane. I stood in the door with Tilly watching until I was sure they had left the property.

"Come on Tilly." I said, turning on my heel and striding in the house. She quickly followed at my heels, having vanished my trunk up to my room. "Did Father mention when he might be home?"

"No missus." Tilly squeaked. "Master has been out at all hours lately. I shouldn't have said that." Tilly started berating herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Hush now. You said nothing ill about your master." She instantly shut up. "Please prepare dinner then. Something simple will do. Soup and salad perhaps. I will be up in my room." I climbed the stairs leading to the second floor as she bowed and disappeared with a slight pop. And that's how much of my break went. My father was hardly around, always at work or off who knows where. I lounged around the house, bored out of my mind. That was, until Christmas Eve.

I sat in the library, reading and enjoying a cup of tea. My eyes never even left the page as a small pop sounded in the room.

"What now Tilly?" I snapped. My book was really getting good and I hated to be pulled away. "Is Father going to miss dinner again?" I sighed. I should have stayed at school for all the 'family time' I was getting this break.

"Excuse me missus." I looked up hearing a voice that most certainly did not belong to Tilly. Instead I saw the large ears and doe eyes of Fanny, Sarah's favorite house elf.

"What in the world are you doing here Fanny?" I asked. It was highly unusual for a house elf to travel to another home. She seemed visibly upset, shaking and wringing the dirty rag she wore. Tears pricked at the corners of her large eyes.

"Missus forbade Fanny from going to the hospital." Her high pitched voice quivered. "But I has to help the young missus. Fanny HAS to!"

"What's wrong with Sarah?" My heart leapt in my throat. "Fanny?" I asked as the elf started to wail.

"The….the missus thought…she thought Missus Sarah had..had…." Fanny let out another wail and fell to the floor. I grew more aggravated.

"Fanny! You tell me this instant what has happened to Sarah or so help me!" I snapped.

"She's sick! The young missus won't stop throwing up! Missus gave Fanny a potion to put in her breakfast and now Fanny can't make her better!" Fanny gushed finally able to stop the tears. I jumped from my seat.

"Tilly!" I yelled. Instantly she was there. "Tilly take me and Fanny to Sarah's right now." I reached for her hand as she grabbed ahold of Fanny. I felt the familiar pull of behind my naval and soon we were standing in Sarah's room. I heard a faint noise coming from her bathroom. I ran over and pushed open the door. Sarah laid with her head in the toilet. She looked awful. Her skin was ghostly pale and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. I rushed to her side, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Sarah, honey, what's wrong?" I held my breath. She smelled awful. I wanted to vomit right along with her. "Fanny came and got me."

"S'kay." Sarah mumbled. "M'fine." Her voice was barely even a whisper. I pressed my hand against her head. She was burning up.

"Have you taken anything Sarah?" I asked. I got no answer though. Sarah heaved, clutching to the toilet. I rubbed her back and tried to sooth her.

"Fanny!" I called. When I heard the small pop I continued. "You said she's been like this for a while?"

"She's been like this for two days!" Fanny squeaked. "Fanny wanted to give her medicine or take her to the doctor but the Missus forbade Fanny!"

"Right. Why did she forbid you?" My eyes narrowed. Why would Sarah's mother forbid her from getting help?

"Missus thought that Sarah looked a little….bigger." Fanny mumbled. "She gave Fanny a potion for her breakfast to make her small again." My jaw dropped.

"You've got to be shitting me." I was furious. Sarah's mother had always been obsessive about Sarah's image. Like crazy obsessive. She was the type of mom that measured out all of Sarah's food. But giving her something because she thought she'd gained weight? That was over the line.

"Tilly!" I was seeing red. "Take Sarah to our home. You can put her in my bed for now. Put a cold compress on her and see if we can get a healer to the house. Discreetly." Tilly nodded and in a flash she and Sarah were gone. I turned to Fanny who was anxiously rubbing her hands. "Now, where is Mrs. James?" I seethed.

"She's in the lounge." Fanny squeaked. I rose and straightened my close.

"Thank you for coming to get me Fanny." I looked at the poor elf. She was obviously torn about the whole situation. She would likely face some kind of punishment for coming to get me as well. My heart ached just a little for her. She was only doing what she thought was best. But I had bigger fish to fry than worrying about a house elf. I marched to the lounge to find Sarah's mother. Vera James had obviously been beautiful once – her hair a slightly graying blonde, a few wrinkles around the eyes and corners of her mouth. Sarah looked like her a lot actually. Except that Sarah's eyes didn't hold the same contempt and hatred that her mother's did.

"Brianna, darling!" She cooed when she saw me. "How nice to see you. I'm afraid Sarah is a little…under the weather at the moment and won't be able to entertain you."

"Oh don't worry." I sneered. She quirked a brow. "I've already collected Sarah off the bathroom floor. She'll be staying with me the rest of the holiday." Mrs. James went to open her mouth and I quickly put up a hand. "You are extremely lucky that I don't go straight to the Minister of Magic with this blatant case of child abuse. I would like nothing more than to see you rot for this abhorrent treatment of your daughter. But I will spare Sarah the embarrassment."

"Why the nerve!" Mrs. James exclaimed. "I don't know what power you think you have but this is MY home! You will bring my daughter back this instant!"

"I will do no such thing." I hissed. "I think we both know who has stronger connections in this room Vera." I looked at my nails like I had not a care in the world. "And I for one would hate to see the headlines when this little incident got out." I looked her dead in the eyes. "But let me be perfectly clear. If you so much as even think about doing something like this to Sarah again, I will see that you are thrown into the darkest pit of a room at Azkaban. Do you understand me?"

"I don't know who you think you are you little brat." Mrs. James spat. "But you are not half as mighty as you like to think." She gripped her wand tightly. I pulled my wand and pointed it directly at her.

"I am Brianna McKay, daughter of Charles McKay. I think YOU forget who you're dealing with." I flicked my wand and hers flew across the room. "Have a happy Christmas." I turned and marched to the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of floo powder and left for home. The stunned look on Mrs. James's face as I left almost made me giggle.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh you should definitely wear the black." Sarah said as I surveyed myself in the mirror.

"I don't know…" I turned, looking at the back again. "You don't think it's a little too….obvious?" It was the night of the annual McKay New Year's Eve party. Sarah was helping me get ready, although she would not be attending herself. She was doing tons better now that I had gotten her away from her crazy mother, but she was still recouping. I wanted to just stay with her in pjs but my father was insistent.

"That's the point right?" Sarah looked at me with a raised brow. "Unless, there's someone else you want to impress?" I rolled my eyes. My father was not shy about telling me this party would be used as a way to get offers for my hand in marriage. The thought didn't thrill me like it might have before Fred. But I still had to look the part. The black dress I was wearing was tight and low cut with a dangerously low back. It definitely showed off all my assets.

"I could impress him with a paper sack over my head." I shoved my feet into the black heels I had picked out for the evening. I added some large emerald earrings before waving my wand to curl my hair. "If I'm going to be auctioned off like a piece of meat I might as well get the best one out there." I turned to Sarah for final approval. "Good?"

"Perfect." Sarah smiled but I could tell something was bothering her.

"What is it?" I tapped my foot. I really needed to head down before the guests started to arrive.

"Nothing. It's just…" Sarah looked down at her hands. "You seem happier these last few months than I've ever see you. I just want you to be with someone that makes you happy like that."

I scoffed. "Honestly Sarah. Things with Weasley are just a fling. We both know it." I smiled at her sadly. "We've got our roles to play. And mine doesn't end with a prince charming." Sarah looked at me with sad eyes but nodded. I bid her goodnight and walked down to the entrance to meet my father. My father was a large man, with greying hair at his temples. His eyes followed me down the stairs and he gave me a slight nod. I guess that was all the approval or praise I would be receiving from him tonight.

"We will be having a lot of important guests tonight." His rough voice sounded tired. "You will be on your best behavior."

"Of course father." I was just counting down the hours until I could slip away to bed. Shortly after, the guests started to arrive. I stood with my father greeting everyone as was expected of me. The familiar faces of my house mates and their parents were the majority of the group, sprinkled with a few faces I knew from the Ministry. Soon, the party was in full swing. I left my father's side as he started a heated discussion about new Ministry regulations. I grabbed a drink off a floating platter, scanning the room.

"My, my aren't you a beautiful sight!" I turned and forced a smile on my lips. Mrs. Flint stood there with an indifferent looking Marcus as her shadow. "Marcus, why don't you ask this lovely young lady to dance?"

"Brianna, would you care to dance?' Marcus bowed slightly, holding out his hand.

"I would love to." I said with a tight smile on my face. Marcus took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I had to admit, he was pretty graceful as he led me around the dance floor in the traditional waltz.

"Our parents seem to like the idea of our marriage." Marcus said as we rounded the dance floor again. I followed his eyes to see our fathers happily chatting while Marcus's mother beamed.

"How do you feel about it?" I asked. My hands suddenly felt clammy and I had to work extra hard to keep the smile on my face.

"Well…" His eyes bore into mine, "I could certainly do worse." I almost let out the breath I was holding when he continued. "Of course, your whorish ways would have to stop. Immediately."

"Excuse me?" His grip tightened on me as he kept us whirling around the room.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" He chuckled. "Like all of Slytherin doesn't know what a dirty slut you are?" He dipped me in time with the music. "Why do you think you don't have a marriage proposal already? But it doesn't concern me." His hard eyes held mine. "I know how to keep my women in line. I wouldn't stand for a….disobedient wife." My throat was too dry, I felt light headed. "Your name is what matters. And your blood. You'd be able to give me good strong pureblood heirs. Everything else can be fixed." The music came to an end and Marcus bowed. I worked on autopilot, curtsying in response. I quickly left the dance floor and headed for the bathroom. I locked myself in and splashed some cold water across my face. Looking in the mirror, I saw nothing but fear on my face. The images of what my life as Mrs. Flint would be like ran through my mind. I shuddered. My father couldn't possibly…..shaking my head I returned to the party.

"Ah there you are darling!" My father's hand gripped my shoulder as I returned. "I see you've been having a wonderful evening with Marcus?"

"Of course father." I meekly replied.

"Good. I'm sure our families will be seeing a lot more of each other in the near future." He took a sip of his drink.

"Father…." I started, feeling my stomach drop to my knees.

"They are a good family." His eyes hardened. "You would do well to marry their son." I opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me. "Your actions at school have not been as…..sneaky as you would have liked to think Brianna. The disgrace you have brought on this family is almost more than I can fix. If the Flints offer a marriage contract, you will take it." His voice held no room for argument. I wanted to curse, throw things, DO something, but instead I nodded. "Good, now go back to the party and enjoy yourself." My father left, not caring that he had all but signed me up for a life of misery.


	10. Chapter 10

I sighed as the castle came into view. I had never before been so happy to be returning to school after Christmas break. The severity of my near future was weighing heavily on my shoulders. Sarah, thankfully, let me sit silently the entire ride back. She sat quietly in our cabin reading up for class. I had told her everything that happened with Marcus and my father. She was sympathetic but had little to offer in ways of a solution. I was just happy that she was finally better (physically at least) after the incident with her mother.

We stepped off the train, both of us in deep thought and started searching for a carriage. I spied one and we both climbed in, but before it pulled off Marcus and two of his friends climbed in. My back stiffened and my heart started racing.

"Hello love." He smirked at me, reaching across to grab my hand and bring it to his lips. "I do hope you've been giving some thought to our last conversation?"

"Of course she hasn't you prick." Sarah said heatedly glaring at him.

"Nobody asked you." Marcus snapped. He turned to me, "You really do need to start keeping better company darling. It wouldn't do for someone to think you were friends with a….traitor." His eyes filled with disgust sweeping over Sarah.

"Sarah isn't a blood traitor." I whispered. Being in front of him made me feel so weak.

"She might as well be." His friend snorted. I glared.

"I will be friends with who I damn well please." I grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her from the carriage before it had even fully stopped. "Thanks but no thanks Marcus." I flipped my hair over my shoulder as we climbed the steps in enter the school. My blood was boiling but part of me was also terrified. Had I really just turned down the proposal my father was so set on me taking?

"Good on you Brianna!" Sarah smiled, linking her arm through mine. "Tell that bastard where he can shove it!" I forced a smile and nodded. She set to chatting away as we walked to the Great Hall. We had made it just in time for dinner. I didn't hear anything she said, silently at war with myself. Of course I didn't WANT to marry a pig like Marcus Flint. But I also didn't want to disappoint my father. I was his only child, the last of the McKays. If he thought this was the best marriage proposal I was going to get, I needed to reconsider.

"I'm going to go to bed." I abruptly stood from the table. Sarah nodded, her eyes filling with concern. I paid little attention and left. My stomach was in knots and I was in no mood to sit there faking like I had a wonderful Christmas. I needed to be alone to think. I started the decent to the basement, when a hand flew out of an alcove pulling me against a warm body. A warm body I knew all too well. Fred's lips found mine, his hands tangling in my hair. I wrapped my hands around his waist, pulling him closer to me. But I only let it last a minute (ok maybe two) before I pushed him away.

"God I've missed you." Fred whispered. He raked his hand through his hair and smiled at me. The smile didn't reach his eyes though.

"How's your dad?" I asked. The attack had been all over the paper. My father had grumbled about the extra work all break. Of course, the paper wasn't telling the whole story. My father had made it very clear that he thought Mr. Weasley got what he deserved for 'sticking his nose where it didn't belong'.

"He'll survive." Fred snaked his arms around me. "But enough of this sadness. I've missed you Brianna." He hugged me close, stroking my hair. "Care to sneak away with me?"

"I…." the words faltered on my lips. I should say no. Every rational cell in my body told me to tell him no and go sulk in my room like my original plan. If I didn't cut this off now, it would only hurt worse when I had to end it. And I would have to end it eventually. But the look in his big brown eyes had me shaking my head and following him to the room of requirement. I kept my fingers laced with his as we made our way up the multiple floors. Soon we were in the room where we spent most of our time.

"Now," Fred smiled as he pulled me against him on the couch, "tell me all about your holiday. I want to hear all about it."

I sat silently, tracing his fingers. "Well I take it was better than yours." I looked at him and tried to smile. "My father was gone most of the time. I had to basically threaten Sarah's mom with jail time or worse because I found Sarah after her mom had poisoned her. And my father wants to marry me off to Marcus Flint." Fred sat there, holding me, but I could feel him tense. I didn't dare lift my eyes to him.

"You told him to fuck off right?" I bit my lip and shook my head no. "Why not?"

"I mean what do you want me to do Fred? If my father wants me to marry him there's not much I can do."

"Oh fuck that!" Fred shot up from the couch. "That's such bullshit Brianna! This is your life! Don't marry that fuckwad if you don't want to."

"It's what my father wants Fred!" I stood too facing him.

"What about what you want?" His eyes held mine.

"What about what I want?" I threw up my hands. "I want to make my father happy. This marriage would make him happy."

"So you're just going to be miserable for the rest of your life then?" Fred eyes were filled with rage. "You have all the power to fix all of your problems Brianna. You're just too chicken to fix them."

"So your solution," I said crossing my arms, "is that I run away, get disowned by my family, and do what? I'd have nowhere to go Fred."

"You could come to my family. We'd help you." His eyes were pleading as he grabbed my hands in his. "You don't have to do what they want you to do. You can be your own person."

"What if I don't know who that person is?" I looked at our hands. He made everything sound so simple. Just leave and all my problems would float away. But I knew it wouldn't be so. Fred pulled me into a crushing hug. I clung to him, breathing in his familiar scent.

"We can find that out together." He whispered against my hair. "I'm always here for you Brianna. I'll help you." My eyes filled with tears as I rubbed my face against his chest. _He'll find out soon enough, I'm not worth saving_ a small voice whispered at the back of my mind. But I dared to dream of a life where I ran off with Fred and everything was simple. And it helped dry my tears.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat in Charms class, trying to rub my thighs together and cause some kind of friction. Man I was horny! It had been WEEKS since I'd been laid – Fred was always off doing something with George and Lee and Marcus now had me glued to his side any free moment I had. And I was not interested in moving things along with him thank you very much. I had some standards, damn it! But all of this complied into me being very horny and very frustrated. I glared at the red head across the room from me. Good thing Valentine's Day was quickly approaching.

"Are you trying to burn a hole through his head or what?" Sarah whispered to me with a giggle. I glared at her too. She held her hands up in surrender and went back to writing notes. "God sorry! Calm your sex drive a little!"

"I can't help that I'm…..interested in certain activities more than others might be." I snipped. And immediately felt bad for it as Sarah was just trying to joke about it. I could tell she had lost weight recently, her clothes were starting to become baggy and she had bags under her eyes. Being glued to the devil incarnate meant I didn't have time to spend with her either. Marcus viewed her as a blood traitor and did everything in his power to keep us apart.

"Well there are plenty of willing suitors that can help you with that problem." Sarah sighed, scribbling down what Flitwick was writing on the board.

"I don't want ANY suitor." I mumbled.

"Stomp your foot a little. Maybe then you'll get what you want from your tantrum." Sarah rolled her eyes at my childish behavior. I huffed, blowing a section of hair out of my face. Flitwick ended the lesson then and we gathered up our things, walking together to lunch.

"You act like my frustrations aren't important." I said, trying to continue our conversation.

"Because they aren't." Sarah said simply. That caused me to stop.

"What is your problem?" I sneered. She had been getting moodier and moodier lately. I get it – we can't hang out all the time anymore but sheesh!

"My problem?" Sarah glared at me, poking my chest with her finger. "My PROBLEM is you Brianna! I don't give a rat's ass about your sex life right now. Do you not get that we are at war right now? People are literally dying and you just want to talk about your next lay?" I stared at her wide-eyed. Sarah had never been this angry with me before. "For Christ's sake Brianna, you've been draped over the arm of a death eater trainee since we got back from Christmas! When we both know you'd rather be under a blood traitor."

"Shut your mouth." I glared at her. How dare she bring that up here in the fucking hallway! Anyone could hear!

"You know, how about you find me once you get your head out of your ass?" Sarah said as she stomped away.

"Fuck you too!" I screamed after her. She flipped me the bird and continued on her way, passing the few people that stopped to watch our fight. I shifted my bag on my shoulder, turned on my heel, and acted like everything was fine. As I left, I made eye contact with Fred. His worried eyes followed me, burning my back as I walked towards the Great Hall.

I huffed, sliding into my new normal seat next to Marcus. I reached over and grabbed a sandwich though I honestly didn't have an appetite anymore.

"Heard you and traitor had a little row." Marcus smirked, sliding his arm around me and pulling me to him. My skin crawled and I didn't reply. "Good riddance. I've been telling you for weeks to drop her." I pushed back from the table, ignoring the looks I got from the rest of the table.

"I not hungry." I glared at Marcus and grabbed my bag. I was in no mood to listen to him bitch about my friend or blood purity. My feet carried me through the halls as I fumed, furious with Sarah and Marcus and the whole stupid bloody war. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the room of requirements. But it wouldn't open…..

"Probably means it's in use." I spun around and glared at Fred.

"Bugger off Fred."

"Feisty today are we?" Fred smirked, grabbing my hand and leading me down the hall.

I felt like ripping his stupid smirk off his face. "Yes I am. And don't even give me any of your bullshit. I know damn well you know WHY I'm so 'feisty' today."

"Well why don't you enlighten me anyway?" He suggested pulling me into a vacant classroom down the hall. I sighed running my hands over my face.

"Marcus is a vile git, Sarah hates me, and you never have time to fuck anymore!" I whined. God, Sarah was right. I sounded like a spoiled brat. Fred chuckled, glancing at his watch.

"Oh look! A free moment to fuck." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his toned chest. His lips connected with mine and I sighed, releasing stress I didn't even know I had. I pulled his hair, trying to keep him as close as possible. His hands skimmed down my sides, finally settling on my ass. I giggled against his lips as he lifted me up to sit me on a desk. I tried, and failed, to keep his lips on mine. Instead, Fred left a burning trail of kissed down my jawline and the crook of my neck. One of his hands traced my inner thigh, getting closer and closer to my core each time. I tried to rock against him and he just chuckled.

"Someone's needy today." He laughed when I swatted at him. His fingers hooked my panties, pulling them down. "Let me help with that." My breath left me as he disappeared between my legs. I groaned as I felt his tongue work magic on me. I laid back, keeping my hands in his hair as my back arched off the desk. His tongue circled my clit as he slipped a finger in me.

"God Fred." I moaned rocking against him. He just continued sucking my clit and added another finger, picking up the pace. I felt my orgasm building and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. I cried his name as he hit just the right spot, sending me over the edge. I hummed my appreciation, pulling him back to my lips.

"My turn." I murmured, rolling over so I straddled him. I quickly undid his pants, freeing his erection. Fred hissed as I slid down on him.

"Fuck Brianna." I smirked, rolling my hips to pull him in even more. I set a fast pace, bouncing up and down on him, enjoying the feeling of being stretched after so many weeks without him. Fred's hands gripped my hips, slamming me into him. Soon, I felt the same high building in me. I pulled Fred up to crash my lips to his. The slightly different angle sent me over the edge once more, quickly followed by Fred. I leaned into him on the desk sighing.

"Well…who knew you were so addicted…to my….dick." Fred huffed out trying to catch his breath. I rolled my eyes, sliding off of him and casting spells to clean both of us up.

"Next time don't make a girl wait so long."


End file.
